gtaxfilesivfandomcom-20200216-history
Storymode
Storymode is a new gamemode introduced to X-Files IV, and represents the main style of play. It is a handcrafted narrative, that attempts to bring all the myths together in the form of a coherent story. Myths * Bigfoot * Yeti * Leatherface Story The Introduction Storymode begins with shots of Los Santos, Las Venturas, and San Fierro. It's calm, sunny, and normal life is going on. We then go to Back o' Beyond, specifically the Bloodpool, where a group of hikers are walking along the lake edge. As they do, a white mist begins to erupt from it, and the weather changes to heavy rain. Bigfoot, the Yeti, and Piggsy then emerge from the pool and start chasing the hikers. After, we cut to CJ, who is standing outside of Misty's Club in San Fierro. He gets a call from The Truth, who tells him to come to the Prospero H.Q. immediately. Arriving at the H.Q., CJ meets with The Truth, who tells him that it's happened: All of the myths have become real. CJ is sceptical, however, he heads to Mount Chiliad as Truth said The Custodian wants him too. Finding the Yeti Upon arriving at Mount Chiliad, CJ began to look for clues on the mountain. He came across various clues, including footprints, bullet casings, and bodies. Wanting more, he headed to the mountain summit, where he found the Yeti emerging from some bushes. After a prolonged battle, the Yeti nearly killed CJ, knocking him to the floor with an iceblast. However, before it could close in to finish him, Eve Matthews killed it with a sniper shot to the head. Meeting The Custodian CJ then returned to Prospero H.Q., where he attended a meeting with The Custodian himself for the first time. The Custodian congratulated him on his success, and asked for his help once more. He then sent CJ to The Panopticon, wanting to head off any potential anomalous activity. A Face of Leather Upon arriving at The Panopticon, CJ began to look around for any clues or signs of anomalous activity. He investigated many cabins, all of which had the floors coated in blood. Continuing his search, he checked the lower levels of The Panopticon, where he found Leatherface outside another cabin, murdering two people.CJ then engaged Leatherface, and managed to subdue him to the ground. The final blow was then delivered by Eve, who sniper Leatherface from a distance. In the conclusion of the mission, CJ attends a debriefing with The Custodian. The two discussed the events at The Panopticon, the fact that The Custodian seemingly knew something was going to happen, and the fact that CJ was seemingly being followed (By Eve, though unknown to them at the time). Believing that person to be a threat to both his own and Prospero's operations, The Custodian gives CJ a new assignment: Track her down, and eliminate the threat. On the Trail Following The Custodian's orders, CJ returned to The Panopticon, and immediately began to search for clues to send him on Eve's path. He started with footprints, leading him to tyre tracks in the direction of the road. After spotting a camera above the road, CJ got Sarah to hack into it and check the footage. The footage showed a black Sandking, heading in the direction of Whetstone. Working off of the pattern, in that the person (Eve) killed the Yeti and Leatherface, Sarah looked up archived files and concluded that the person was heading for Ghostface. CJ then went and killed Ghostface, however found no sign of the person or their vehicle. Sarah concluded that perhaps the person had just gone home, but CJ wanted her to humour him and find other locations that they could have gone to. The closest of which was the Shady Creeks Cabin, which CJ promptly set off to. CJ arrived at the Shady Creeks Cabin shortly after, and found the Sandking parked up nearby. Hearing a scream, he ran over to the cabin, where he found the person running away from Jason Voorhees. The two then fought Jason, and managed to kill him, with CJ getting the final shot for once. The two then discussed what had happened so far, with Eve blaming CJ and Prospero for the appearance of the myths. When questioned, she pointed out to CJ that Agents were recovering the myths after he'd killed them, a point which he refuted. Wanting to prove it, she offered to accompany him to to The Panopticon once more to check for Leatherface's corpse. On arriving, exactly as she'd said would happen, they find Prospero Agents leaving the scene, and Leatherface's body gone. Thinking that she could be right, CJ gives her his phone number, and urges her to contact him if she learns anything. Back at H.Q., Sarah asked if CJ found who he was looking for. Believing he could trust her, he took her somewhere quiet and explained that the person he was chasing was named Eve, and what she'd shown him. He put forth his belief that The Custodian was having the bodies burned, or just taken away for study, but Sarah told him that there was no records going into the system of Agents performing these recovery operations. She also told him of the reservations that she held about The Custodian, based on per past experience with him (OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE). She urged him to continue following The Custodian's lead for now, and keep it on the down quiet so that they may both further learn what is going on. She also led him to the acquisition of an experimental tracking device, which she instructed him to place on the next defeated myth so they could track where they were being taken. Snake in the Grass Attending another briefing with The Custodian, CJ told him that he found no sign of the person chasing him, but that in the process he'd killed both Ghostface and Jason Voorhees. The Custodian was both ecstatic and concerned, being happy with CJ's considerable abilities, but also concerned about the fact that myths were out there that he didn't know about. He then gave CJ his next task: Investigate K.A.C.C. Military Fuels, which had gone dark, and was of great importance since it supplied fuel to the military, and more imporantly Prospero. CJ then went there, and after finding a number of clues about what happened, he finds the Ninja Lizard. After a tense battle, CJ managed to defeat the Lizard, and plant the tracking device on it. The Plot Thickens After defeating the Yeti, CJ contacted Sarah and told her that the device had been planted. She confirmed that she was getting a signal from it, and that she would keep tabs on it whilst he attended a debrief with The Custodian. Later on, Sarah met with CJ and told him that the Lizard had arrived at a remote, abandoned warehouse location in Red County, known as Fallen Tree. The two then investigated the location, and found a number of Prospero Agents outside, along with business people in suits. The two watched from nearby as the individuals conversed, and later The Custodian exited the facility. CJ and Sarah then snook closer, wanting to known what as being said. However, all they managed to hear was about sales going ahead, and that The Custodian was still expecting swift results in the task he'd set them. A Cargobob helicopter then took off from the location, with the Lizard onboard. As Sarah tracked it, the trader signal disappeared, with the last information received suggesting that the helicopter was heading straight for, and into, Las Venturas. CJ and Sarah then split up and fled the area for safety. The Heart of the Woods Some time later, CJ received a phone call from Eve, asking for his help. Not wanting to tell him over the phone, she said she'd meet him at a motel in Angel Pine. After meeting, Eve lead CJ into Back o' Beyond, taking him to the Bloodpool in search of any clues she'd missed relating to the death of her parents. As they walk through, Eve casually brings up the death of her parents, and how it's why she's started hunting the myths. The two stumble across Eve's family car, which apparently wasn't there the first time Eve visited, and is now covered in dents and scratches. They investigate the vehicle, which then activates itself and begins to attack the two of them. After finding a locket belonging to Eves mother, the two of them partee ways, and CJ returned to H.Q. to tell The Custodian of the Ghost Cars. This Little Piggy Went to Market CJ Business Vultures